A Change That'll Come
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: My version of csinumb3rstlk lover 's story, An unexpected surprise. I contiued it from chapter 7, where Kiara is told she won't be queen. How will she take it? Read and find out. First TLK Fanfic :
1. Chapter 1 Too Pursuade

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ANY OF THE LION KING CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNISE. I DON'T OWN KALI EITHER, HE BELONGS TO THE GREAT AUTHOR: csinumb3rstlk lover . HER STORY, An unexpected Surprise, IS WHAT GAVE ME THE IDEA TO WRITE THIS. I CARRIED ON FROM CHAPTER 7 FROM An unexpected Surprise WHERE SIMBA AND NALA ARE TELLING KIARA SHE CAN'T BE QUEEN, I HOPE YOU ENJOY. THIS IS MY FIRST TLK FANFIC, SO PLEASE DON'T BE HARSH, EVEN THOUGH IT IS NOT AS GOOD AS csinumb3rstlk lover, BUT IT IS A BIT HAPPIER. YOU CAN DECIDE IF THAT IS A GOOD THING OR NOT. & FINALLY PLEASE REVIEW, IDC WHT YOU WRITE AS LONG AS YOU WRITE SOMETHING.

Kiara was furious. All her life she was told she will be queen; at times she despised it but now she was eager for the throne but she can't have it all because of the baby.

"Daddy, you once told me if I don't want to be queen, it's like saying I don't want to be a lion 'cause it's in my blood. So if I'm not queen, and I am not a lion then what am I?" Kiara cried.

"Kiara, you are a lion no matter what, and you are the leader of the hunting party!" Simba exclaimed. "As to what I said before, being queen is in your blood, but I suppose the great kings did not want it to happen."

"But daddy, I have the makings of a real leader! Kali is just a baby for crying out loud. He knows nothing about the kingdom and its rules and the outlanders before they joined our pride. In fact I united us! You're the king and queen of the pride, can't you just tweak the rule. Who even knows if that hornbill is telling the truth! Or if he has his facts right. FYI he is a _birdbrain._" Kiara argued. Kovu looked sheepish and didn't know how to control his mate.

"Kiara that is a very good point." Nala started. "Simba, you should ask Rafiki the law of the kingdom. He is very knowledgeable. And if it turns out what Zazu said was correct, I want you to remember Kiara that we love you and you will still be treated like royalty."

"Your mom's right Kiara. Let's see and wait for the final outcome. And you will always be royalty, so don't forget it." Kovu finally said.

"Fine, I'll wait." Kiara compromised.

"Thank-you sweetie." Nala creased he daughter's neck with her head and then she was off with Kovu, stilling feeling hostile to her father for telling her the horrible news."

"I sure do wish Rafiki will tell us what Zazu said was untrue. I don't think I can stand seeing Kiara ever so disappointed." Simba muttered.

"Me too." Nala said. "She actually made very good arguments as well though. I don't see why we can't make her queen. Have you noticed, when you tell her something that she'll always remember, she throughs it in your face and it's always for the better? 'We are one' united us with the outlanders and killed vicious Zira. Maybe this can urge you to change the law so in the future, the first born princesses and their parents don't have to repeat this situation."

"You're absolutely right Nala. I taught Kiara sp many good things and she interprets them into something better and useful. That is her natural talent and that would make her an excellent queen. As for Kovu, he has potential and will make a good king too. It's just that darned law…" Simba said.

"Let's go ask Rafiki now!" Nala said excitedly.

"Okay, but let's take Kovu and Kiara with us because if it is bad news, I sure don't want to break it to them. I can't stand to see that hurt look on her face, Nala, it makes me weak. I sure hope our son doesn't find out, or perhaps it only works for girls…" Simba said my Nala cut him off.

"You think about that on the way there, come' on let's go!" Nala snapped.

"Okay!" Simba smiled and they bounded off to discover the fate of their kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2 Rafiki Tell's All

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ANY OF THE LION KING CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNISE. I DON'T OWN KALI EITHER, HE BELONGS TO THE GREAT AUTHOR: csinumb3rstlk lover . HER STORY, An unexpected Surprise, IS WHAT GAVE ME THE IDEA TO WRITE THIS. I CARRIED ON FROM CHAPTER 7 FROM An unexpected Surprise WHERE SIMBA AND NALA ARE TELLING KIARA SHE CAN'T BE QUEEN, I HOPE YOU ENJOY. THIS IS MY FIRST TLK FANFIC, SO PLEASE DON'T BE HARSH, EVEN THOUGH IT IS NOT AS GOOD AS csinumb3rstlk lover, BUT IT IS A BIT HAPPIER. YOU CAN DECIDE IF THAT IS A GOOD THING OR NOT. & FINALLY PLEASE REVIEW, IDC WHT YOU WRITE AS LONG AS YOU WRITE SOMETHING.

"Well, da law does say for the first born male to be king-" Rafiki said slowly but was cut off by Kiara's groan. "Let me finish, Kiara. Even though the first born male is to be king, Kiara can still be queen."

"Yes!" Kiara leaped into the air.

"How can she be queen?" Nala asked.

"I don't care as long as I am the queen!" Kiara said again.

Ignoring her Rafiki answered: "Well along time ago Queen Ariea, Simba's great-grandmother released a statement or law. It said that the first born male is to be king, but she thought that was unfair, so she made it that if the first born cub is a female, and no other male cubs are born with-in two years, than she shall be queen."

"And I am two and a _half_ years older than my brother." Kiara said.

"Wait- wait." Kovu said. "If Kiara is queen, than I'm the king right?"

"Of course you are silly. What kind of question is that?" Kiara playfully pushed him.

"Why did Queen Ariea make the rule?" Simba asked.

"Because her daughter-your grandmother, Tanila, was caught in the same situation as Kiara and Queen Ariea really wanted Tanila to be queen so she made her husband pass that law." Rafiki said.

"That was really thoughtful and great thing that Queen Ariea did. Instead of a great king, she is like the 'Great Queen of the Past.' Daddy, do you think she's a star?" Kiara asked, amazed at what Queen Ariea did to equal things out and get what her daughter wants.

"I guess she could be." Simba said.

"Hey, the stars should be out, let's all go see it we can find her." Kovu said.

"That's a sweet idea, but I think Simba and I are going to sleep now with Kali." Nala said.

"Yeah, but you two go ahead." Simba said.

"Thanks, goodnight mom, goodnight daddy." Kiara hugged both parents and bounded off again into the warm night, excited that she will be queen, and won't have to fight for it as she thought before.

***Sorry the chapter is short and late. I wrote this in my notes section in my iPhone when I had the time. I'm sick in the hospital, so sorry if the chapter is written kindda bad. I'm almost done writing the third chapter and it got some Timon and Pumbaa in it, so I hope you look forward to it. Thanx to my reviewers: Kovu 01, Nala-Nay, Starzinmieyez, The Rogue Lion, KShara Khan & csinumb3rstlk lover. And just to clearify, I did get permission to use csinumb3rstlk lover. You can ask her if you don't believe me. I just wanted to change the part of Kiara being so evil from her story, and add some stuff to it to make it more Ashlyn like lol. I'll update soon, bye!


	3. Chapter 3 Brother & Sister Bonding Time

Don't own any of the TLK characters and Kali belongs to csinumb3rstlk lover. Thanks for being so patient readers. Sorry its really late, I had a long recovery and so much school work to catch-up on and basketball games to attend. I hope you enjoy and please review!

"Ki-ar-ah! Slow down." Panted three month old Kali.

"Don't 'cha wanna get there fast or what?" Kiara asked.

"Yes well but…"

"But nothing. Do you wanna be carried around like a little baby?"

"That'll help. Where are we going anyway? Are we even allowed to go this far? Did you ask mom or dad or grandma or Zazu or anyone if we could go? What of we get into trouble? Or get lost?"

"Hush, look we're here!"

"Wow! It's beautiful."

"It is pretty amazing!"

"And so colourful! Look at the waterfalls Kiara, can I go slide down them? Pretty please with a zebra on top?"

"Let' me think about it. Uh-no! Dad'll kill me if I let ya go down that thing! When I was little he never let me go to the watering hole alone. And besides, we gotta go visit Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa first."

"Who are they?"

"I forgot, you met them at your ceremony but you were a baby and never knew. They kindda raised dad out here when evil great-uncle Scar told him to 'run away'. They are goofs but nice and loyal. Speaking of which, look at who just arriaved."

"Awe, look there's Kiara and that must be lil' Kali!" Timon said and jumped up to give Kali a noggie.

"You're really getting' to like your father, Kali. And Kiara, you're beautiful as usual." Pumbaa said.

"They aren't lions?" Kali whispered to his sister, who shrugged.

"So how's the future king doing?" Timon asked.

"Kovu is go-"Kali tried to answer but was broken off.

"Not that fuzzy maraca, you silly? The monkey said 'the first born son shall be king.'" Timon said.

"But my great-great grandmother Queen Ariea said that if no son is born within three years, the first born daughter shall be queen." Kiara answered.

"Oh, well then…" Timon stammered.

"Enough talk, let's go have fun! That's why Simba sent ya' here." Pumbaa said.

"Yes, come' on Kiara!" Kali said.

"I dunno Kali, with my pregnancy and everything…"

"Awe, congrads princess on your new baby." Pumbaa said.

"Thanks." Kiara blushed. "I'll watch you though Kali."

"Okay, then you can tell how awesome I am at sliding." Kali replied happily.

"Sure, why not." Kiara smiled.

"Ya'll go ahead. I gotta ask Pumbaa something." Timon said. Kiara shrugged and led her brother through the jungle.

"Pumbaa, how can Simba let a Kovu be king? I love the kid, but he ain't that good of a ruler, I think." Timon said.

"Awe, well Timon…" Pumbaa started.

"I mean, Kali should be king, he'll be a great like is grandfathers in the past."

"Okay, but-"

"Hey, I have an idea… And it means Kali will be king!"

"Oh boy."


	4. Chapter 4 Timon's Plan

"And what exactly are you gonna do Timon?" Pumbaa asked when they were following the two lions home through the high golden grasses of the Savanna.

"Sheesh, I'll tell ya' when we get there!" Timon whispered fiercely.

"Well okay…" Pumbaa replied. Just then Kali leapt in front of them.

"What'cha' whispern' 'bout?" He asked.

"Can I ask you a question lil' buddy." Timon asked.

"Only if you answer mines first." Kali said smartly. Kiara taught him well.

"Well we're whispering about…stuff, you know. Like _that_ stuff." Timon said.

"Yeah, a lot of stuff." Pumbaa added.

"What kindda stuff?" Kali asked curiously.

"Hey, hey one question at a time. Now answer ours first." Timon said. "Would you like to be king?"

"I would like to be, but Kovu is gonna be king." Kali said truthfully.

"Well we can make you king!" Timon said brightly.

"How?" Pumbaa and Kali asked.

"Jus a few words from us to Simba, and the position is all yours." Timon said.

"Wow really! No catch or anything." Kali said.

"Well maybe one… Kiara won't be queen." Timon muttered.

"But why? She'll make an awesome one!" Kali said.

"I'll tell you later. So what about it?" Timon asked impatiently.

"I don't wanna be king if it'll make Kiara unhappy. I mean, she is really looking forward to be queen." Kali answered and took-off towards pride rock to greet all his friends and tell them about his adventure. Kiara went inside the cave to talk with the other lionesses.

"Hey look, there's Simba!" Pumbaa said and charged towards him, with Timon trailing behind.

"SIMBA! HI!" Pumbaa said excitedly.

"Oh wow! Pumbaa hello, so great to see ya!" Simba said as he put a paw around his old friend.

"Hey Simba." Timon gasped for air.

"Timon, hi!" Simba put a paw around him too. "So what brings you guys to my neck of the woods huh?"

"Well we heard Kiara's gonna be queen 'cause of some law. So that means an outlander is gonna be king!" Timon said. "How are you gonna let this happen! I mean, Kovu is a great guy and all, but I dunno if he's ready to be king."

"And what makes you think that Timon?" Simba asked curiously. Sometimes Timon took stuff a bit too seriously.

"Well it's just that, I think Kali should be king. He reminds me so much of you, and I'd like another king like you." Timon said truthfully.

"But it's Kiara's throne…" Simba started. But then he looked at Timon's pleading face. "But I'll talk to Kovu if he really wants to be king. You know what? I'll work something out don't ya'll worry, I'll figure something out." Simba said reassuringly.

"Alright, if you say so." Timon said.

***That was short, sorry. I've got a lot of planning and decorating to do for the spring dance…Anyways hope u liked it and please review. I don't own any of the lion king characters and Kali belongs to csinumb3rstlk lover. ***


	5. Chapter 5 I Just Can't Be King

"Kovu wanna take a walk?" Simba asked his son in law.

"Um sure…" Kovu said uncertainly, standing up from his spot in the cave and padding towards Simba. They were silent as they descended down pride rock and out of ear-shot to the lionesses. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Timon and Pumbaa came to visit today…" Simba said.

"Yeah I know, I took Kali and some of the other cubs out this afternoon to play hide and seek with them near the watering hole." Kovu answered.

"And they said that you won't be a good king." Simba said quietly.

"They are right, well sorta right. To be honest Simba, I don't really want to be king! I just play along because Kiara is very excited about it."

"Really? You don't want to be king? But Kovu, you'll be a great king."

"Maybe I will be and maybe I won't. I just don't wanna take the risk. And besides Kali is like a natural leader to the other cubs."

"But if Kali is king then Kiara can't be queen. And you don't want that." Simba chuckled.

"Hey I have an idea that will make us all happy." Kovu whispered something into Simba's ear which made him grin.

"Let's go see Rafiki right away!" Simba said.

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 6 Problem Solving Idea?

"Why I guess we can do dat." Rafiki said. "A brother & sister being king and queen together sounds a bit- um, peculiar. But it will work out as long as Kovu won't be king and Kali's future mate not be the queen then I guess it is fine. But let me tell you something. Kiara's cub will be the king or queen, not Kali's because it will be years since Kali's mate will have a cub and we don't want to make thing complicated alright?"

"Yes, thank you so much!" Simba and Kovu said.

Then they bounded off to tell their family. They called Nala, Kiara and a drowsy Kali out of the cozy cave and summarized what happened between their walk and now. Nala was perfectly happy with this, Kali seemed okay, but Kiara was a bit skeptical.

"Me rule with Kali? But daddy he's just a little cub! It'll be like forever until he's old enough to be king." Kiara said.

"Maybe you can rule without for a year." Simba suggested.

"That'll work…" Kiara said. "Or, Kovu can rule with me until Kali is old enough right?"

"But I don't want to be ki-" Kovu started.

"But you can try! Come 'on you are missing a very important opportunity and experience." Kiara said intelligently.

"I dunno…" Kovu muttered.

"Please?" Kiara begged innocently.

"Yes, Kovu why don't you give it a chance." Nala said. Simba agreed.

"But what if I like it, and even might be good at it, then Kali can't be king."

"It's alright Kovu, I don't really wanna be king anyways, I mean, it's yours and Kiara's job." Kali said.

"But…" Kovu said.

"Hey and if your king, that means way less responsibility for me!" Kali laughed but became silent when Nala gave him a look.

"Well…"

**Well…that's chapter 5 & 6, I hope it isn't that bad. Sorry its short _Starzinmieyez_I am just so tired, I'm practically dead writing this. _KShara Khan_ I put that part in to go along with the story, but when I re-read it, Timon does seem kindda, well rude to Kovu, I might change that. _csinumb3rstlk lover_ thanks for ur review, I'm really happy u like my version of Kali and the bro and sis getting along with each other. Early morning practices, after school: school play rehearsals, leadership stuff, homework, midterms (which I didn't do when I was sick and I have to do now :P) & spring dance and then getting a lotta homework. This is random, but did you guys hear about the earthquake & tsunami that happened in Japan? It is honestly very tragic and I think you all should help them. I'm not forcing you guys or anything, I mean it is you choice but it is very devastating. If you are in Canada you can give donations to the Red Cross, and if your in other parts of the world, search for places where you can help donate or even do something small to the victims. I am very sure they will appreciate it. Thanks ! And one last thing, have you guys seen the movie 2012? If you did, you know how the movie started out with earthquakes and large fault lines right? Well that's what's happening now! I used to think it was whole lot of Hollywood phoney baloney but now I'm not so sure… I know about the ring of fire and stuff but still…creepy. Especially when they said BC was next, eeepp!***


	7. Chapter 7 Ariea Returns

Don't own any TLK Characters and Kali belongs to csinumb3rstlk lover

Kovu as usual was the 1st one awake in the pride and crawled out into the rising sun and quietly made his way to the watering hole. After a long drink he glanced out as the kingdom. His kingdom. It was been a few months since he had been king and he is learning to love him. Simba was a superb teacher, tutoring him about the land. Now Kovu knew how to deal with pesky cheetahs, respectfully great the loyal and knowledgeable elephants and how to assemble the pride if there ever was an attack. It was not such a difficult job and it was rather enjoyable! (Except for Zazu's irritating morning reports.)

Deep in his thoughts, Kovu didn't notice a panting Kiara standing beside him. Her belly was bulging and the new cub would arrive very soon.

"What have you been doing for so long?" Kiara questioned.

"Long? When I got here, everyone was sound asleep." Kovu answered.

"Well the other lionesses are back from the hunt, I saved you some meat, and if you don't get there soon…"

"Oh, sorry to keep you waiting, let's go." Kovu assisted Kiara back towards Pride rock, she was feeling a bit of pain in her stomach when they got to about half way. Nala looked concerned and padded towards her daughter.

"Kiara are you all right?" Nala asked.

"I'm not sure…" Kiara moaned. "I think the baby is on it's way."

"Hush, don't panic, relax." Nala said calmly. Then she turned to the fastest runner in there pride. "Shanti, go get Rafiki!"

"Right away!" Shanti bounded off. Kovu, Nala and some of the other lionesses assisted Kiara to a private cave and Nala sent another lioness named Ria to go alert Simba.

"Everyone please leave and give Kiara and Kovu a bit of space." Nala pleaded. Everyone grumbled about leaving and walked around a frantic Simba.

"Nala what is happening?" Simba asked.

"You're about to be a grandfather." Nala snapped. "Now please leave, Rafiki is coming."

Simba did as he was told and paced back and forth, with nervous thoughts racing through his mind. 'What if the baby died?' 'What if it wasn't healthy?' 'What if…' Kovu cleared his throat and motioned for Simba to follow him in the cave. Kiara beamed at her father and lifted he paws to reveal a tiny, but healthy baby girl. Simba's grin reached from ear to ear. It looked exactly like Kiara when she was a baby, but she had Kovu's beautiful eyes. After playing around with the baby for a little while Simba finally asked

"Any names yet?"

"I dunno." Kovu replied.

"What about Ariea? After the queen?" Kiara suggested.

"That's a beautiful name!" Nala said.

"It'll suit her too." Kovu added.

"Ariea is an excellent choice, sweetheart." Simba said kindly.

"Thanks daddy." Kiara replied. "Where is Kali? Doesn't he want to meet his niece?"

"I think he is off with the other cubs, Kovu can you fetch him?" Nala asked.

"Right away!" Kovu answered. A few moment later Kovu returned with an excited Kali. He raced towards his sister and peeked inside her arms.

"She's so small!" Kali said. "But cute. What's her name?"

"Ariea." Nala replied.

"Hey look, Ariea is walking-up." Kali said. The baby stirred a little and opened her beautiful eyes and looked right into Kali's and gave a petit smile.

"Awe, she liked you." Kiara gushed.

"Hello Ariea! I'm your awesome uncle Kali. I can't wait until you grow-up! Then I'll take you to all the places where Kiara took me. But this time I will be the older one!" Kali said. Ariea gave sort-of a nod and slowly drifted back to sleep. Kiara began to nod off to so the rest of the family let the mother and child rest.

"This is one of the best days of my life!" Kovu told Simba.

"I felt the same way when Kiara was born." Simba said dreamily, remembering when his daughter was born.

"What about me?" Kali asked.

"You were also one of the best!" Simba re-assured him.

"Can I ask you something dad?"

"Shoot."

"Is Ariea gonna be queen or am I gonna be king?"

"Son, we'll cross that log once we get to it. Let's go eat now. I think Ria caught 2 antelopes!"

*** I hope u guys liked it. I think this is one of the longer ones! Thanks 4 reading and please review!***


	8. Chapter 8 Just The Way We Want It

Kiara and Kovu were just as loved as King and Queen just as Nala and Simba were. Kali was happy for them and was grateful that he didn't have many duties. Ariea grew into a energetic, beautiful teenage lioness and Kali often teased her by saying she'll never be proper enough for a queen, but she shrugged it off. Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa were pleased with the way Kiara and Kovu ruled, so they didn't interfere. So in the end, everything worked out perfectly. Kiara and Kovu became king and queen, Kali was put at ease at the pressures and worries of being King, Timon and Pumbaa learned to love Kovu and his way of ruling and Nala and Simba were proud, retired parents and grandparents of their children.

-I'm so sorry I gave a short ending after such a long update. This is actually the best way I could think of ending it. Anyways, thanks for reading and hoped you liked this story.


End file.
